Mad Doctor
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: When Naruto is young, he discovered a mysterious laboratory. Using it's gifts, he grows stronger and gains abilities any doctor would dream of. Gone is the doe eyed child, and in his place is a lustful mastermind. Warning. ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN!


I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Forest of Death*

"Get back here you little shit!" Several adults wearing headband yelled as they threw various knifes and throwing stars at the retreating eight year old blond.

"Screw you! I'll never di-" The blond taunted them while he briefly touched down a mossy floor, and disappeared underneath the flora.

"Where'd he go? I could've sworn that little bastard was over here." one of them declared as they walked over the moss, and partially exposed a metallic panel beneath them.

"Ow... now that hurts." the whiskered kid muttered as he looked straight up and noticed a metal panel closing itself about 300m above him.

"Alright.*ACK* My tibia is shattered and my clavicle feels cracked. My humorous is fractured, and I think my cranium is dented. Internal and external bleeding, kinda wish there's some light." the child declared as he clutched his bleeding ribcage, while the several overhead lights and a massive monitor displaying 'Loading Logistical Understanding of Shinobi Techniques' turned on.

As soon as it finished loading, several cables with exposed ends began to wrap around him and started injecting a metal-like fluid into his various injuries. As soon as a thin coating of metal liquid covered the blond, a digital rendering of a naga girl.

-Greetings New user. My name is L.U.S.T, what is yours?" the device asked as she connected several mechanical wires to his back and started to scan and sync with his consciousness.

"I'm Naruto, and did you heal me? I feel better, and ... different." He told her as he flexed his mechanically coated digits and examined the cables linking to his brain.

-I did. I have the collective knowledge of Tsunade Senju, and the different views of Orochimaru Hebi. I am syncing my knowledge on medical expertise to you.- L.U.S.T told him as the structure of the Male and female anatomy appeared inside his head while feeling of raw emotion sprouted inside him.

"Thank you miss. C-can you tell me why I feel so many emotions?" Naruto asked as she pulled him into the wall and injected thd knowledge of proper emotional reactions in him, and and feeling of unrelenting rage bubbled up.

-From my scans, your reaction couldn't be more justified. You are showing signs of Psychosocial short stature(PPS), stunted emotional growth, stunted physical growth, and nearly everything on the spectrum.- L.U.S.T explained while he sat on the ground and tried to calm his hurricane of feelings.

"Thank you L.U.S.T. You said you're the knowledge of Tsunade and Orochimaru? Well I want to know _everything_ I can." Naruto calmly stated as he felt her feeding the basic knowledge of medical science into him.

*Seven years Later*

"Alright Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ami. I've asked specially for you to accompany me because you each have a particular skill. Ino for interrogation, Sakura for precise control, Hinata for tracking skills, and Ami for jutsu range." A ruby eyed ravenette in bandage like dress declared as she opened up a massive gate with several warning tags littering the entrance.

"Ano, um... Kurenai-sensei. Why, um... are we here?" Hinata asked her as they walked into the forest and saw a decrepit laboratory, covered in nature.

"This is a defunct lab of Orochimaru Hebi no Sannin. This building was run by Orochimaru and Tsunade Senju, two of the three Sannin. Due to the inaccessibility of the area, this lab was condemned and has been inactive for nearly ten years. As of Five years ago, signs of activity has been seen coming from this area. Our mission is to examine, observe and report back our findings." Kurenai told them as she grabbed the door which was unlocked.

"So we're heading down a dark and mysterious path, that we have no idea what could be down there. This could only end well." Ami muttered sarcastically as they traveled down a stairway and entered a dimly lit room with semi-transparent glass cylinders. Visible in the glass container on the other side of the room was a defined shirtless blond suspended in a slight green fluid.

"Oh kami, we have to get him out of there. Who knows how long he's been in there." Ino declared as she ran over to the device and pressed a button to drain the liquid from it and opened the glass chamber.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kurenai asked as she noticed whisker marks on his cheeks before his pulsing blue eyes opened and several flesh like tentacles grabbed their arms and suspended them at the blonds standing eye line.

" _It's so great that you decided to may me a visit. Kurenai_ _Yūhi, the genjutsu mistress." He declared as he caressed her cheek which she tried to bite his hand._

"Who the hell are you? You sick fuck!" Ami yelled as the tentacles pulled her closer to him and locked her limbs in spread eagle.

 _"I'm the demon the village has forgot. The Abused Prince. The_ _demon that comes when people call its name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the new keeper of this lab. I must say, your leader must be an idiot to send two heiresses into a mysterious base.I am not one to pass up a golden opportunity." Naruto explained as he grasped Ami's cheeks and pulled down her shorts to expose her pink lacy thong._

"Let go of me you fucker! Only my boyfriend would get that right." she yelled at him, so he pulled a syringe out of a synthetic hand and injected half of it into her rear and the last half into her chest.

 _"You won't have to worry about that anymore. You belong to me now." Naruto declared as he placed his hand on her forehead, which began to merged with her and change her body. Her shoulder cut hair grew to wavy ass length, and slightly chubby cheeks slimmed down and became defined. Her eyes glazed over with a look of pure desire appeared as he released his hold on her and the appendages sat her kneeling in front of Naruto's loose orange shorts._

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Kurenai demanded as she struggled against the tightening tentacles holding her in place as one her kunoichi was transformed in front of her.

 _"Just allowed her to reach her perfect form. Don't worry_ _senpai,she's still herself on the inside. Ami, why don't you show her?" Naruto explained as she got up while not bothering to fix her torn clothing which barely covered her chest and groin._

"Sensei, don't worry about me. I've never felt better, I could help you too..." Ami declared in a breathy tone as she ran her finger along Kurenai's outer thigh.

"N-never!" Kurenai barely moaned, to which Naruto stripped off Hinata's jacket and cupped her developed bosom.

"N-naruto-kun, w-what happened to you?" Hinata stuttered as he lowered her to a seated position, while his pulsing azure pupils bore into her.

 _"What do you **mean**? You speak as if you knew me. **No one** knew me!" Naruto yelled as the lab shook slightly under his rage._

"B-but I did. When we were three, I w-was being te-eased by some b-bullies. You st-tood up f-for a complete stranger. I-I've ha-ad a crush on you, but you disappeared. T-they said you died and c-cheered. I n-never thought you died. B-but what happened? You're so c-cold, you use to be so kind." Hinata asked him as the cables loosened enough to allow her to stand, but not enough to help her teammates.

 _"I am it still the same. The only difference is I refuse to be taken advantage of." Naruto told them as his eyes glowed brightly causing Ami's to flash in response._

"What are you going to do with us. Either do something or let us go!" Ino decided to speak up, causing the blond to appear before her with a devious look barely contained within his eyes.

 _"You know, I thought I would go light but screw that. Let me ask you this though. Normal, canine, avian, or equine?" Naruto questioned as he drug Ami over to her and began phase his arm into her._

"W-what? What do you mean?" Ino asked as they watched the blond assimilate Ami into himself. He gained long blonde hair with purple streak and exposed EE-cups. Naruto's orange shorts lay askew on the ground while a pair of pink panties rested to the right of a 0.4m(40cm) throbbing vulpine cock.

 _"You didn't answer in time so you'll be **stuck** with a canine dick. I'll let you choose once more. Mouth, ass, or pussy? Choose wisely, or **I'll** choose." Naruto reminded her as they caressed the blondes cheek and lowered her to rest the phallic object between her cheeks and started to slowly hotdogging her._

"I-I choose my mouth." Ino muttered in a defeated tone.

 _"What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you." Naruto taunted her as they leaked jizz on her lower back and_ _sept into her clothes and coated her skin._

 _*Lemon start*_

 _"_ I WANT YOU TO DEFILE ME WITH YOUR DISGUSTING ANIMAL DICK. THERE ARE YOU HA-*GPH*." Ino yelled while Naruto walked in front of her and cut her off by jamming the canine cock all the way to the scrotum.

 _"Yes it does. This *Thrust* brings *thrust* me*thrust* great *thrust* PLEASURE!" Naruto cried out as he used her hair as a handle and the animal end swelled up, releasing nearly a full litre of semen flowing down her throat and swelling her stomach to a size that made her look several months pregnant. The blonde purple haired mastermind slowly withdrew the still erect, sperm coated dick from her mouth._

"Th-*cough*ere. *cough* Are *cough* we done?" Ino wheezed as she attempted and failed to spit out all the sperm.

 _"You might thing so, but you're not." Naruto declared, which caused the struggling to yell at them._

"You said you would let us go!" Sakura screamed which caused a rubber dildo to silence her.

 _"I never said anything. I don't make false promises, I just told her to choose. So I'll ask Kurenai this time, what way and where? If you don't answer, I'll choose. Right Ino-chan?" Naruto questioned as the turned towards the sperm coated blonde with the steadily reddening cheeks._

"W-what did you do?" Ino demanded as some liquid started dripping down her legs and leak out of her chest.

 _"My sperm is an aphrodisiac, it jump started the bodies natural reactions and doubles your lust every five seconds. But let me ask again kurenai, what do you choose?" Naruto_ _reasked as Ami's former tentacle handed him one of her kunai's and sliced off her biker shorts to expose her emerald panties._

"I-I... I'm sorry Sakura, but her mouth." Kurenai stated defeated that she couldn't do anything but watch while Naruto ripped .

 _"Excellent. anal it is!" Naruto 'agreed' as they stripped off her panties and used it as a bridle while resting their throbbing dick between her asscheeks._

"W-wait! I said her mouth, not her butt." Kurenai yelled as they pressed their tip against her quivering rosebud.

 _"I didn't say it was for her. I was asking you for where **you**_ _wanted. But don't worry I **won't** be gentle." Naruto explained they as pushed __their cock until the bulb rested against her anus and began to piston forward while using her panties to increase each thrust._

"HMM! PSH LHT MM GGGHH" Sakura moaned/whimpered while she felt her asshole stretched out while she was viciously ass fucked by the stranger while she felt their dick swell up and piping hot liquid traveling through her inside.

 _"Ahh. Enjoy your gift." Naruto told her as they ripped the their cock out and jammed the dildo in to keep the semen inside_ _her._

"Gffftth." the pinkette sounded as liquid leaked from their groin and he turned to the bluentte.

 _"Hinata, how would you like it. Would you prefer it in your mouth, in your privates or in your rear?" the blonde asked her as they ran a finger along the front of her pant before pulling them down and stared at her snow white panties._

"D-do I have to?"Hinata questioned as _felt_ the heat radiating off their tool.  
 _" Everyone has to choose. You said that you knew me, could you elaborate?" Naruto asked her as took off her fishnet top and started tweaking her nipples._

"I-I saw y-you as a k-kind person. Wh-what happened to you?" the heiress asked was she looked at the two desperate looking kunoichi who were attempted to relieve the pressure welling inside their groin _._

 _"I've gained experience in several ways. So tell me, where do you want it?" Naruto asked again while they slid off her panties and took a deep whiff of them while running their tongue along her nipples and taking her left into their mouth._

"M-my pussy." Hinata declared as Naruto moved them away from the wall and slowly slid them self inside of the heiress with some blood running down it.

 _"You were a virgin?" Naruto inquired as the grimacing heiress nodded her head._

"I w-was saving myself f-for my sp-pecial one. I guess i-its you..." Hinata sputtered as Naruto started to push in and out of her with her signal.

 _"How*Thump* does it *thump* feeL?" Naruto asked her as the blonde licked seemingly every square millimetre of her chest and sent a massive wave of pleasure trough her as the semen shot up her vagina and swole her abdomen which caused the four month pregnant Hyuga to pass out from the pleasure._

"Y-y-y-you ...f-fuck me!" Ino screamed as she squirmed in the bindings while Sakura was blushing as she tried and failed to squeeze the vibrating dildo out of her asshole.

 _"How does it fell Kurenai? You're entire squad was corrupted and reduced to playthings for my amusement." Naruto taunted as he released Ami and instructed the purple haired lady to start making out with the two horny, bound ninja._

"You sick fuck, why are you doing this?" the illusion mistress demanded as she watched Sakura eat out Ami, while Ino was ate out by her teammate.

 _"Laughs, lust, being on a quest for revenge. Really, I'm mostly doing this because I want to. Now you said you wanted it in your mouth. And well, I'm not one to disobey such a polite request." Naruto told her as he ripped her bandage dress off and tied it around her_ _neck while tightening._

F-fuck...you!" the sensei muttered while he looked at her dark red panties with a massive sweet smelling wet spot growing.

 _"It looks like you want me too. So I'll switch it up." Naruto whispered to her as his privates shifted from canine to equine. Positioned before the adult was a pungent smelling, skin coloured, 0.8m equine cock pulsing in front of her unknowingly salivating mouth._

"W-what have you done to me?" Kurenai questioned as he pressed his dick against her cheek which was leaking a small amount of sperm on her that she struggled to not lick.

 _"Your nothing but a animal, looking for an alpha to breed you." Naruto exclaimed while he tightened her bandage dress collar._

"T-thats a lie. I would n-never..." Kurenai attempted to deny before Naruto ripped off her panties and moved in front of her, while presenting the massive stain before her.

 _"Someone who isn't aroused wouldn't be dripping this much. You watched your students be raped while you got wetter while I drew closer to you." Naruto whispered in her ear while jamming her panties into her mouth and walked behind her._

 _"_ What are you going to be with her Naruto-sama?" Ami asked as she pulled Sakura's face out of her groin and Naruto pinned Kurenai's legs under his arms and partially entered her quivering vagina.

 _"I'm going to breed her. Like the animal she is." Naruto answered her as a mechanical arm placed a horned headband on her and strapped a feedbag to her mouth._

"MMM, MMN NN MHN." their teachers muffled cry was distorted by the bag as he slowly pushed his way inside her vagina and started to pound her while his testicles slapped against her clit. She came upon his entrance while she orgasmed nearly every 30 seconds from his repeated strikes.

"I thought you were going to do her mouth." Ami asked as she moved her teammates so the two increasingly aroused teens could relieve their lust.  
 _"I will, but she'll have to ask for it. Do you want it? I can make you feel like this forever, you'll just have to beg. Beg for me to breed you like the animal, my animal, you are!" Naruto declared as he pulled off her muzzle and pantie gag while his cock swelled inside of her pussy._

"f-f...FUCK ME LIKE THE BEAST I AM. BREED ME WITH YOUR ALPHA COCK AND SATISFY ME LIKE MY EX COOULDD NEVER!" Kurenai screamed as he unloaded his sperm into her pussy and released her from the tentacles and injected her with a needle supplied by an additional mechanical limb.

"What did you inject her with Naruto-sama? Mine made me an adult(semi-bimbo), so what was in that?" Ami questioned as black splotched appeared on her skin while the horn headband was pushed off by two actual bovine horns. Her ears changed into heifer ones while her chest to high DD's filled with milk.

 _"It just made her into the animal she was deep down." Naruto explained as he clasped a bell collar to her neck during which her feet transformed into hooves._

"Moooo-ster, I love youuuuu..." Kurenai moaned as she knelt down while caressing his cock with her face and using a free hand to rub her swollen womb.

 _"Perfect. Konoha isn't the only place with kunoichi this attractive. So where should I go?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the chain connected to Kurenai's collar and walked over to a map of their known world._

*End*


End file.
